


High Heels

by Candycorn33



Series: ATEEZ and Their Midnight Coffee Race [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jeong Yunho, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Song Mingi, Crossdressing, Cute, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, High Heels, Jeong Yunho is Whipped, M/M, Not Beta Read, Omega Song Mingi, Omega Verse, Pack Dynamics, Sex, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Top Jeong Yunho, Wooyoung is a little shit, Yunho has a kink for mingi in heels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candycorn33/pseuds/Candycorn33
Summary: Mingi goes on a date with Yunho wearing heels and a skirt
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: ATEEZ and Their Midnight Coffee Race [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681393
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	High Heels

Mingi jumps as the door to the bathroom is slammed open by Yeosang, San and Seongwha kicks the door in, looking at Mingi with mischievous looks.  
Mingi looks at them and they practically pounce on him, dragging him into Seongwha and Hongjoong´s room.  
San goes on a hunt for the perfect creams and perfumes.  
Seongwha and Yeosang starts on Mingi´s makeup, Mingi sitting pliant and nervous and let the other´s work their magic on him.  
Mingi is sure he would have broken down and decided not to leave for the date with Yunho if he had to do everything on his own, so he is glad for the others help. He has always been a little envious of the others style, especially because he thinks they are more omega like, prettier than him. Mingi looks more like an alpha then an omega, at least if you asks him and he has had a lot of mental break downs because of it, only wearing big hoodies and jeans, trying to cover himself of, because he didn’t think he looked good enough for anything else.  
Wooyoung had always shocked Mingi. Wooyoung wearing chokers, makeup, jewelry, pastel colors and so. Mingi was surprised that there was an Alpha who was so confident in himself that he could wear whatever he wanted, not caring about the stereotypes about what an alpha shoulder shouldn’t wear.  
San had also come crashing through Mingi´s walls of self-consciousness the man calling Mingi for pretty, sweetie, making him wear makeup. San not accepting any of the stereotypical crap, saying that it is outdated, everyone should just wear and do what they want, if an alpha wants to be an makeup artist then he should be and if an omega wants to become an biochemist then he should. San seems to always makes Mingi and everyone else question stereotypes and traditions, but at the same time, telling people that it is also okay for an omega to want to sweet and soft, for an alpha to want to be masculine, for an beta to want to be both, as long as they are staying true to themselves and not being assholes towards other people. San has helped Mingi a lot and Mingi is grateful for it, because if it wasn’t for him, then he is sure, that he wouldn’t be wearing the outfit that he is going to wear on Yunho and his date.  
San comes back into the room with some perfumes and lotions and walks over and starts rubbing it on Mingi.  
When they are done with the makeup and parts of the hair, then they help Mingi into the outfit.  
San clasps the high heels. Yeosang takes care of the jewelry why Seongwha puts on the beret making sure it sits right.  
The three of them pulls away and lets Mingi looks at himself in the mirror.  
“H-how do I look?” Mingi asks, his eyes popping as he sees himself in the mirror. The three have really worked wonders on him, Mingi can hardly believe that he is looking at himself. He can see that it his himself, but at the same time not. The light makeup, the jewelry, the colors, they make him look ethereal.  
“I knew you would look absolutely stunning” San says.  
“Beautiful” Yeosang ads.  
“Yunho is going to get a heart attack” Seongwha says and Mingi blushes.  
“Thank you” Mingi says and they all smile.  
“One more thing” San says and finds a clutch for Mingi and gives it to him.  
“There, perfect” San says and Mingi looks at the clutch and he almost cries.  
“No” Yeosang warns, not wanting his masterpiece ruined.  
“Sorry” Mingi says and the three shakes their heads and hugs Mingi.  
Seongwha gets a message from Hongjoong and he grins.  
“Ready?” Seongwha asks Mingi and Mingi looks like he doesn’t know he should scream from joy or flee out of the window.  
“Come on” Yeosang says and pushes Mingi to the door. Yeosang opens the door and moves away quickly so that Mingi stands in the door, Yunho stand right before him.  
“Uhm, hey” Yunho says and takes a step back and looks at Mingi, his eyes growing huge.  
“Hey” Mingi says nervously.  
“High hell you look, wow, Mingi you look beautiful” Yunho says and Mingi blushes.  
“You don’t look bad yourself” Mingi says and Yunho shrugs.  
“Thanks, should we go?” Yunho asks and Mingi nods, Yunho takes his hand and they walk out of the house.  
“Remember protection!” Wooyoung yells after them, both of them giving him the finger. Wooyoung laughs and walks back in.  
Mingi and Yunho walks by each other side, nervous and not quite understanding, because they have always been so comfortable around each other.  
“You really do look beautiful” Yunho says blushing and Mingi looks at him.  
“You really think so? It is not too much?” Mingi asks and Yunho shakes his head.  
“It suits you, I´m happy that you are willing to let me see your wear what you want” Yunho says and Mingi looks at him quietly and nods.  
“To be honest I wouldn’t have worn it if it wasn’t for San” Mingi says and Yunho hums.  
“I figured, he really has a way to bring out the real things in people” Yunho says.  
“We are lucky that he joined our pack” Mingi says, loving San but also feeling a little envious.  
“But he is also an ass” Yunho says and Mingi chokes.  
“Especially with Woo, the two can be unbearable, but I can get through it, as long as I have you” Yunho says and Mingi laughs and blushes at the same time.  
“Woo helped with your outfit?” Mingi asks.  
“How did you figure it out?” Yunho asks blushing.  
“Well, Wooyoung is the only one who loves harnesses so….” Mingi says, his fingers wrapping around the harness on Yunho´s chest, the two stopping by a market.  
“Oh right” Yunho says and scratches the back of his neck.  
“I find them hot… on you” Mingi says and Yunho practically jumps, the red moving from his cheeks to his ears and down his chest.  
“Look churros” Mingi exclaims, letting go of Yunho and Yunho sighs in relief and defeat, he wasn’t sure how to react to such a seductive Mingi, it was an entire thing in itself.  
The two walks hand in hand through the market, Yunho looking fondly at Mingi, his eyes, body and mind filled with love for the other.  
Mingi looks at some ramen and Yunho walks up behind him and folds his arms around him. “Want some?” Yunho asks and Mingi nods excited.  
“Then let´s get some” Yunho says and Mingi smiles and walks over, ordering for the two, knowing exactly what Yunho wants.  
Yunho pays for the food while Mingi is looking away, making sure that the things Yunho wants are put in and that his own is extra strong.  
“You two makes such a cute couple” the man handing Mingi the ramen says.  
“Oh we… thank you” Mingi says and the man nods.  
“Have you been together for a long time?” he asks and Mingi shakes his head.  
“Ehm no, it is our first date today” Mingi says blushing and the mans eyes widen.  
“Really, he looks so in love with you, I thought you were mates… sorry” he says and Mingi shakes his head.  
“Oh no, well… he does?... thanks I guess” Mingi says and the man smiles.  
“I wish you two a great future, hope you have an good first date” he says and Mingi smiles and walks over to Yunho with the food.  
“It looks delicious” Yunho says and digs into the food.  
Mingi smiles, thinking about what the man said and Mingi takes out his phone, snapping a couple photos of Yunho before texting the group.  
GiantSmurf: I need HELP!!!!  
RestingBitchFace: Why?  
GiantSmurf: This man at the ramen booth said that Yunho and I look good together and that Yunho looks as if he is in love with me!!!  
ChokersForDays: We all knew that.  
PussInBoots: Damn right he is, you look hella hot.  
GiantSmurf: Guys, I need help.  
ChokersForDays: Just bat those eyelashes of yours and kiss him, he going to be thrilled.  
GiantSmurf: Noooo, that’s too embarrassing.  
PussInBoots: Go for it, do what YOU WANT TO do!  
TallBaby: I agree, you should do it 😉  
ChokersForDays: OMFG PRICELESS!!  
PussInBoots: Get It!!!!  
Mingi´s face shoots up and he looks at Yunho with wide eyes, his cheeks flaming red, matching with his hair.  
“Y-you” Mingi stutters, looking back down at his phone. Mingi groans and smacks his face as he realizes that he texted the whole group, not just a selected few.  
“So… what do you want?” Yunho asks smirking and Mingi looks like he is ready to run for it.  
“I.. You w-weren´t meant to read that” Mingi says and Yunho tilts his head a little, Mingi gulping at the side.  
“Why not?” He asks and Mingi looks around.  
“B-because…” Yunho cuts Mingi off by leaning over the table and kisses him. Mingi squeals and pulls back, looking at Yunho with big eyes.  
“Y-you kissed me” Mingi says, his hands flying up to his mouth.  
“I did” Yunho answers.  
“I was supposed to do that” Mingi says and Yunho burts out laughing. Mingi crosses his arms, looking around before leaning over aand pulling Yunho into a kiss.  
The two make out, Yunho´s hands squeezing Mingi´s cheeks a little, while mingi´s hand is holding tight unto Yunho´s shirt.  
Mingi leans back a little, smiling and pecking Yunho on the lips and picks up the chopsticks to eat.  
Yunho looks fondly at Mingi who stuffs his face with noodles so that he doesn’t have to say anything and to try, and failing, but trying to hide his red cheeks and slightly shaking hands. Mingi glances up at Yunho and then back at his noodles, cursing himself for blushing like a child.  
“Have you seen the latest episodes of Vanderpump Rules?” Mingi asks, face full of noodles.  
“San forced Hongjoong and I to watch it with him because Woo had seen it with Sangie and Wha” Yunho says and Mingi gasps.  
“The betrayal” Mingi says and Yunho laughs.  
“Hmm San threw a real tantrum, knocking some of Wooyoung´s things over” Yunho says and Mingi laughs.  
“Sounds like him” Mingi says.  
“Sure does, but I can watch it with you, don’t mind letting you in on all the gossip” Yunho says and Mingi snorts, rolling his eyes.  
“You, letting me in on the gossip? Boy you are way too late for that, I saw with Jongho” Mingi says and Yunho pouts.  
“B-but I wanted to watch it with you” Yunho says and Mingi smiles softly at him.  
“You can watch the next episode with me and then some” Mingi says winking at Yunho who turns red right away.  
“I mean CUDDLING!” Mingi yells as he realizes what he has just done.  
“I will gladly cuddle you… and then some” Yunho says and laughs at Mingi´s expression.  
“You are a menace” Mingi says and finishes his noodles. Yunho followed after, the two standing up as they are finished. “Want to walk a little?” Yunho asks and Mingi nodsd, taking Yunho´s hand in his.  
The two walk a little more through the market, before heading towards the park. Yunho has always loved bringing Mingi to the park, to just see Mingi light up whenever he is around nature, whenever he is free to be loud, crazy, quiet and everything in between. Yunho finds that, Mingi tends to change his personality a lot, depending on who he is with, because he doesn´t want to let people too close, even though he has sooo much love to give and Yunho wants to give him sooo much love too.  
Yunho loves Mingi, he is sure about that and he is sure that he has been sure about it for quite some time. There is just something special about the way Mingi cares about each other, laughing some carefree even though he can hold the burden of the world on his shoulder. Yunho just loves the way Mingi is, Mingi being Mingi and that is all Yunho wants. 

Yunho and Mingi strolls through the park, Mingi relaxing at the fresh scent of grass and trees, the sound of a running water and just, the feeling of being free.  
“Yunho look” Mingi says and Yunho looks away, just as he is being pulled behind a tree and pushed up against it, Mingi leaning in to kiss him.  
To say that Yunho is shocked would be an understatement, but he is pleasantly surprised.  
Yunho wraps his arms around Mingi´s waist and Mingi places his hands on Yunho´s shoulders and leans in to kiss him.  
Mingi body relaxes against Yunho, loving the warmth of Yunho´s body against his, the soft lips, the scent, that scent. Mingi looooves Yunho scent, always have and always will. It is spicy yet soft and just so warm and comforting and Mingi would roll around in the scent if it was possible.  
“Hmm Mingi” Yunho moans as Mingi starts kissing down towards his scent gland, Mingi feeling a little bold.  
Yunho lifts Mingi up, Mingi squealing and yelling, clutching unto Yunho for dear life as he is lift off of the ground, which is something Mingi isn´t used to.  
“Wrap your legs around me” Yunho says and Mingi does so, his white heels clicking as they cross each other, Mingi´s barely clothed thighs hugging Yunho thightly.  
Yunho turns around so that Mingi is against the tree and he starts kissing Mingi as if it was his life on the line, but Mingi doesn’t care, Mingi takes it all, loving the attention from Yunho. Loving how Yunho is lifting him as if it is nothing, though he is sure that Yunho is going to have some sore arm muscles afterwards, but he doesn’t care, he is just grateful that Yunho is willing to do this for him, to make him feel like the omega that he is jealous of, the ones that he wants to be.  
Yunho nips at Mingi´s scent gland and Mingi moans, Yunho growling a little possessive, telling anyone who might have heard Mingi off.  
Yunho´s grip around Mingi´s thighs tighten, and he rolls his hips against Mingi, Mingi moaning, white heels clicking against each other.  
Mingi moans into the kiss, whining as he is enveloped in Yunho´s scent, Yunho´s lips against his as Yunho moves his hips against his, holding him up as if he weighs nothing and with a possessive grip at the same time.  
“Y-Yunho” Mingi leans his head against Yunho´s shoulder, head resting while he tries to collect his thoughts.  
“We should probably get back” Yunho says, rubbing circles into Mingi´s thighs, his grip still a little tight.  
“F-fuck I…I need you to fuck me” Mingi says and Yunho is slightly startled by it.  
“Are you sure?” Yunho asks and Mingi hums, turning his head so that his lips are against Yunho´s scent gland. Mingi leans in and suck on it.  
“I´m sure” Mingi says and kisses the scent gland, Mingi then starts scenting Yunho.  
“Okay, fuck, we need to get home” Yunho says and looks around and starts walking.  
“Mingi darling, I need you to walk” Yunho says and Mingi pouts, still scenting Yunho to make everyone know that Yunho is his, so they can just back off.

Mingi and Yunho manages to get home and into Yunho´s room. Yunho locks the door and gently lays Mingi down on the bed, moving in between his legs and kisses him.  
Mingi feels warms, he loves the warm feeling of Yunho against him and Yunho´s scent everywhere, it makes him feel safe, warm, but needy.  
Yunho starts kissing down Mingi´s neck, nipping at his scent glands, sucking, biting and kissing to leave a mark. Yunho knows that he can not leave a real mark, the mark of mate, but he wants Mingi to know, that he wants him, that he cares about him, that he is interested in him.  
Mingi is loud and quiet, both things at ones, squirming, biting his lip, hissing, making sounds and then not and Yunho loves it. He loves the duality of the younger, how he can be loud and obnoxious but also calm and docile, he is everything that Yunho has ever wanted and more.  
Mingi pulls Yunho back up, kissing him, his arms wrapping around Yunho to secure him, to feel closer. Mingi wasn´t sure how to act, he has had sex, both with Yunho and other people, but this was different, Yunho had asked him out prior, so it wasn’t just a hookup. Not that Mingi saw anything wrong with hookups, but his heart clearly seem to think that this is very very different, beating a thousand miles per hour. Mingi tries to calm himself, doesn’t succeed very well, but who can blame him, he is about to have sex with Yunho? Anyone in his position would be having the time of their life, both good and bad, and his heart cant seem to decide, because it sure isn’t feeling that great, to be embarrassed, but on the other hand, he really wants this.  
Mingi pulls at Yunho shirt, Yunho lifting his arms help Mingi get It off. Yunho leans back down to kiss Mingi as the shirt is off. Mingi´s hands run up and down Yunho´s body, feeling the muscles and Yunho smirks.  
“Loving what you are feeling?” Yunho asks and Mingi smiles.  
“Duh, of course I am” Mingi says, feeling up Yunho´s abs. Yunho chuckles and leans back to look at Mingi. Mingi´s lips are kiss swollen, his hair sprawled over the pillow, shit slightly hoisted up and he looks ethereal.  
Yunho starts undressing Mingi, first slightly the shirt off, kissing his way up over Mingi torso, his pecks, his collarbones, his arms and then his hands.  
Mingi blushes slightly, but he is loving the attention.  
Mingi unbuckles Yunho´s pands, Yunho complaining as he has to decide between getting rid of the fishnets but having to take the heels off or leaving the heels on but also the fishnets.  
“W-what?” Mingi asks, looking at a naked Yunho who is looking conflicted at him. Mingi is left in fishnets, panties and heels, slightly embarrassed by the get, isn’t helped by a naked Yunho looking at him.  
“I just love those heels on you” Yunho says and Mingi grins. Mingi stands up getting rid of the fishnets and the panties, quickly and effortlessly slipping back into the white heels.  
Mingi does a little spin and Yunho groans at the sight of how the heels make Mingi´s thigs and ass look. Mingi has an absolutely amazing ass and lovely thighs, but those heels are taking them to a whole other level.  
“Mingi darling come her” Mingi walks over to Yunho, Yunho smiling softly at him. Yunho´s hands move up Mingi´s legs, his thighs, his hips and then cupping his buttcheeks.  
Mingi groans as Yunho kneads his ass.  
Mingi sits down on Yunho´s thighs. Kissing Yunho while he is kneading Mingi´s ass.  
Yunho parts Mingi´s cheeks as rubs his finger up and down Mingi´s hole, causing a stutter to go through Mingi´s body.  
Mingi leans over, grabbing the lube, pouring some into his own hand before handing it to Yunho.  
Mingi starts spreading the lube on Yunho´s dick, giving him a handjob while Yunho starts to open him up.  
Mingi stills and moans as Yunho presses against his prostate. “F-fuck right there” Mingi moans, biting into Yunho shoulder while continuing to move his hand up and down Yunho´s dick, flicking his wrist and running hus thumb over the tip, playing with it and making Yunho groan.  
“Fuck you´re so wet” Yunho moans, kissing Mingi.  
“Hmm want you in me now” Mingi says and puts the condom on Yunho.  
Yunho helps Mingi position himself before he sinks down on Yunho´s dick.  
Yunho and Mingi both groans, as their bodies connect, Mingi feeling himself spread to accommodate Yunho and Yunho feeling the tightness and warmth of Mingi´s muscles rolling against him.  
Mingi starts moving his hips in circles and up and down, scenting Yunho while he does.  
Yunho caresses Mingi, holding him close and lets him do as he wants, while making sure that Mingi is feeling good.  
Mingi moans as he finds the right angle and wails as Yunho flips them over, pulling Mingi´s legs up, kissing Mingi at the ankle before starting a deep and fast rhythm.  
Mingi gribs unto Yunho´s biceps, his body moving with Yunho´s strung thrusts. Mingi moaning and wailing, and Yunho is loving every second, because he knows that he is the one who is making Mingi feel like it.  
Yunho flips Mingi again, Mingi moaning at being manhandled so easy. He might totally have a kink for being manhandled by Yunho. Mingi is on his hands and knees as Yunho reenters him, hinting his prostate dead on.  
Yunhog groans, sweating dripping down his body, panting from the fast movement, his muscles straining as they are moving his body in rolls, pistoning in and out of Mingi.  
Mingi´s arms give out under him as he cums, groaning loud, as his body trembles from the orgasm. Yunho isn’t far behind and groans, stilling inside of Mingi as he comes.  
Yunho pulls out, taking the condom off and throwing it into a trashbin before laying down besides Mingi.  
Yunho pulls Mingi in, Mingi immediately snuggling into Yunho.  
The two drifts off in each other arms, feeling content and safe.  
\--  
Wooyoung and San walks into Yunho´s room in the morning.  
San and Wooyoung stops dead in their tracks, looking at each other and back at the naked couple on the bed.  
“He still has the heels on” San says, blinking.  
“OMG hahaha fuck, EVERYONE Yunho has a kink for heels” Wooyoung yells, screaming as Yunho growls and throws a pillow at him.  
Wooyoung laughs loudly, pulling San out of the room with him.


End file.
